There are few circuit choices for detector applications involving low background in the infrared spectra. These current circuit choices generally have limited dynamic range, are nonlinear, require a large amount of real estate, and consume large amounts of power. Specific circuit choices for detector applications include direct integration circuits, capacitor transimpedance amplifiers (CTIAs), the use of a source follower per detector (SFD), and resistor load amplifiers. Direct integration circuits prevent linear responses, have low bandwidth, and have limitations at low background. Capacitor transimpedance amplifiers (CTIAs) require high power and significant real estate. Using a source follower per detector (SFD) provides a limited dynamic range for infrared detectors. Finally, resistor load amplifiers require a noisy high impedance resistor and well-matched MOSFETs, both of which have proven to be noisy and non-uniform.